Every Breath You Take
by Mylanessa
Summary: RenjixByakuya - O sentimento de perda fez com que Kuchiki Byakuya perdesse o habitual controle de suas emoções. Mas, no fim do dia, talvez houvesse uma outra maneira de lidar com aquela dor.


**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach e seus personagens pertencem a Kubo Tite.

**Notas iniciais**:

\- Tem spoilers sutis da saga atual do mangá. Mas não compromete a leitura. O fato trágico dessa fanfic foi inventado por mim, como um desfecho alternativo para a luta do Byakuya e Renji Vs. Äs Nödt. (e chega, senão dou spoilers da fanfic)

\- Esta fanfic foi escrita para o desafio diário de fevereiro no Nyah!. Lá ela está agrupada numa mesma história que compreende diversas oneshots individuais. Mas estou postando-a aqui em avulso (assim como farei com algumas outras desse desafio). É difícil conseguir desenvolver tudo que se deseja no prazo de 24hrs, mas tentei, na medida do possível, ahahaha.

As fanfics foram baseadas numa playlist de músicas pré-definidas. Essa foi feita inspirada subjetivamente na letra de "Every Breath You Take" do The Police. (há uma nota no final com um comentário meu a respeito dessa música, mas leiam depois de ler a fanfic, para evitar spoilers!)

Boa leitura!

ps: pensamentos dos personagens destacados em itálico.

.

* * *

x

* * *

A cena era incomum e já durava alguns dias. Um capitão do Gotei abatia, incansavelmente, hollows de classe inferior que não deveriam ser estorvo sequer para um oficial recém-formado. Receosos de que o capitão pudesse desencadear um desequilíbrio espiritual na cidade, dado o ritmo obstinado daquela caça, os shinigamis encarregados de Karakura reportaram a situação para a Primeira Divisão. Apesar disso, atitude alguma foi tomada a respeito. "_Deixe-o_", dissera o capitão-comandante Kyouraku, "_é a forma que encontrou para suportar o que está passando. Além do mais, Karakura tem olhos que logo tomarão providências a respeito. Quando isso acontecer, pensaremos num modo de julgá-lo_".

Naturalmente, Rukia estava a par da situação. Mas não ousaria interferir no luto de seu irmão. Fazia um ano. Um ano desde que ambos perderam Renji no incidente da invasão quincy na Seireitei. Para ela, ainda era insuportável a evidência da ausência, que lhe fazia mais companhia do que as memórias da presença do companheiro. Era seu melhor amigo, e mais que isso, Renji era o mais próximo de uma família que jamais conhecera.

E não bastasse essa dor, era penoso ver Byakuya se fustigando naquele estado. A culpa o consumia. _Foi assim com minha irmã e sua esposa, foi assim comigo, e agora, com Renji_. E quem poderia abrir sua cabeça e convencê-lo do contrário? Trata-se de Kuchiki Byakuya. E ele levaria suas responsabilidades até as últimas consequências.

* * *

x

* * *

O céu de Karakura cintilava com a dança das lâminas de Senbonzakura. Atraídos pela enorme massa espiritual, hollows e mais hollows rompiam a fenda entre mundo humano e o Hueco Mundo. Felizmente ou infelizmente, o espetáculo das milhares de pétalas afiadas era invisível aos olhos humanos. Mas Kisuke Urahara não era um civil qualquer.

— Não está o vingando, Kuchiki. — disse-lhe o antigo capitão da Décima Segunda Divisão. Aproximou-se por trás, evitando o desprazer de ser obrigado a desviar-se das minúsculas e furiosas lâminas da shikai de Byakuya. Mas havia sido ignorado. — Ora, ora, se ainda não é o mesmo pirralho insolente de sempre, hã, Kuchiki?

Como se já esperasse aquela reação — ou a falta de alguma—, Kisuke posicionou-se para a ofensiva. No minuto seguinte, Benihime despertara sua fúria tingindo os céus com uma gigantesca meia-lua escarlate. As pétalas de Senbonzakura dissiparam-se, retornando ao cabo da zanpakutou. O Kuchiki poderia ser um exímio habilidoso e talentoso na arte do combate, mas era simplesmente de uma injustiça desproporcional querer comparar sua força com a de Kisuke.

No entanto, antes que Byakuya pudesse ter a chance de tentar qualquer ataque ou defensiva, Urahara convocou os seis raios da prisão de rikujoukourou, imobilizando o Kuchiki por completo. Já havia perdido tempo demais esperando que o homem recuperasse o bom-senso por si só. Se chegara até aquele ponto, seria difícil dialogar sem o recurso da força.

— Quando os mais velhos falam, os pequenos escutam. — Urahara embainhou Benihime e se aproximou. — Entendo o que está tentando fazer, mas não posso permitir que continue.

Byakuya arfava, o suor fazia seus cabelos grudarem no rosto. Os olhos estavam injetados e círculos escuros os carimbavam, dando-lhe um horrível aspecto. Era assustador que mesmo em completo desgaste físico e espiritual, ainda conseguisse lutar há dias com tamanha determinação. E, ainda assim, sabendo que não conseguiria romper a prisão do kidou, não media esforços para conseguir se libertar.

— Veja só a bagunça que causou. Seu desatino irá custar caro àqueles pobres oficiais. — Urahara apontou para os quatro shinigamis responsáveis por Karakura, que agora lutavam contra os hollows restantes, enquanto um deles tentava executar um kidou de selamento para barrar temporariamente a entrada de mais espíritos corrompidos.

— Hey, Kisuke — a mulher de movimentos felinos surgiu, apoiando o braço nos ombros do louro. A agilidade inigualada de seu shunpo a permitia que percorresse grandes distâncias de forma tão veloz, que era inútil tentar detectar sua aproximação. — Pode deixar, daqui pra frente, esse daí é minha responsabilidade.

Yoruichi despediu-se de Urahara com uma piscadela e o fardo do Kuchiki em seus ombros. Ora, parecia que no fim das contas, ainda tinha algumas lições a ensinar para aquele nobre insubordinado.

* * *

x

* * *

A Primeira Divisão decidiu que a punição do Kuchiki seria convertida em multas e serviços voluntários a serem decididos em reunião com o restante do Gotei. Os próximos esforços da Sexta Divisão, deveriam se concentrar, por hora, em anunciar um novo tenente, uma vez que o cargo permanecera vazio durante um ano. Os oficiais estavam em agitação, polindo suas técnicas, aperfeiçoando seus poderes em vista de destacarem-se a ponto de tornarem-se dignos da atenção de Kuchiki Byakuya.

Mas o assunto sequer passava pela cabeça do capitão, quando fora finalmente domado e arrastado à força para casa. Yoruichi ainda permanecia na Soul Society como medida preventiva. "_É a única que a essa altura consegue amansá-lo e enfrentá-lo. Conhece-o desde criança, é íntima da família, treinou-o, e, embora possa não parecer, mas ele confia nela_.", foi a opinião do capitão Ukitake a respeito da decisão de manter a Shihouin por perto.

— O que pensava que estava fazendo? — Yoruichi perguntou.

— Não lhe interessa. Por que ainda não foi embora?

Estavam na mansão Kuchiki, um dia após retornarem para a Seireitei. O capitão fitava o jardim do seu engawa, enquanto Yoruichi postava-se de pé, contra uma das pilastras.

— Ah, pode me dar a garantia de que não irá aprontar se eu o deixar para tomar conta de si mesmo, hã, Byakuya-bou? — Ela riu, sarcástica, esperando que a alfinetada conseguisse ao menos atiçar o mau-humor de Byakuya. Mas, ao contrário, o homem permaneceu indiferente, fitando o vazio sem expressão alguma. Yoruichi murchou o semblante e sentou-se, procurando nivelar seu rosto ao dele, para encará-lo nos olhos. — Eu sei, Byakuya. Sei que Renji significava algo mais.

— O que a sua língua maldita está insinuando?

— A verdade, ora. Nos conhecemos a muito tempo, não pense que consegue esconder segredos de mim. Não se esqueça de que tentei protegê-lo quando seu romance com Hisana foi descoberto.

Ele sabia que no fundo, por trás de todas as provocações, Yoruichi se preocupava. Quando ainda era pequeno e perdera a mãe, eram raros os dias em que a Shihouin não fosse visitá-lo, fosse para treiná-lo, fosse para se divertir com sua companhia. Apesar de que na época, ele ainda era uma criança, quando ela já encabeçava seu próprio clã e conquistara uma carreira de renome como capitã da Segunda Divisão e da Organização de Táticas Secretas.

Byakuya lhe devia respeito e gratidão. Não somente pela presença marcante em sua vida, mas também por ter sido sua mestra, por tudo que o ensinou, ajudando-o a entender e a manipular parte do poder que tem em mãos.

— Olha aqui, Byakuya, não me importo que se entregue a desatinos, mas as pessoas daqui não gostam disso. Dá trabalho lá embaixo também. Além do mais, tenho certeza de que Renji não se agradaria de vê-lo desse jeito.

— Não estou tentando agradar ninguém, nem mesmo a mim.

Yoruichi suspirou. Como ele era teimoso, mesmo nas atuais circunstâncias.

— Mas parece que precisa soltar algo de ruim que está preso aí dentro. É por isso que foi para o mundo dos humanos. Para se descarregar. — Ela agora tinha um sorriso suave e falava mais sério, como raramente a via fazer. — Tem outras maneiras de exorcizar essas coisas. Maneiras que não envolvam mais morte e destruição.

— E o que sugere que eu faça? Envergonhei minha posição por não ter conseguido ao menos por fim em Äs Nödt com minhas próprias mãos, como espera que haja algo que possa fazer para me trazer paz outra vez?

— Nah, Byakuya, se quer tanto uma vingança, viva! Quando partimos, o pouco de nós que resta, resiste através daqueles que nos amaram em vida. — Ela se levantou, preparando-se para deixá-lo a sós. — Eternize a vida de Renji, faça memórias, não sei, só não me obrigue a ter que aguentar essa sua cara feia por muito tempo.

* * *

x

* * *

_Memórias. É isso que as pessoas escrevem quando há algo de tão valioso em suas vidas, que desejam imortalizar_. Byakuya ponderou as palavras de Yoruichi ao longo daquele dia. Raramente ouvia tanta sensatez da boca daquela mulher, principalmente quando se tratava de assuntos daquela natureza. Refletir no assunto, entretanto, reproduzia lembranças terríveis, de um dia fatídico. Mas estava tão anestesiado do desgaste físico e espiritual a que se submetera nos últimos dias, que não houve espaço para que seu coração fosse mordido pela tristeza. Naquela noite, havia deitado a cabeça no travesseiro e dormido como se seu corpo simplesmente tivesse desistido de resistir.

No dia seguinte, evitou comparecer ao gabinete da Sexta Divisão. Ao invés disso, desviou seu caminho para outro lugar: o cemitério do esquadrão. Permaneceu ali por muito tempo — apesar de isso lhe ser indiferente —, apenas sentado em silêncio diante do túmulo de Renji. _Quando se formou como oficial, não fez outra coisa senão buscar meu reconhecimento e atenção. Se esforçou tanto, Renji. Mas era sempre o último a enxergar o próprio valor_.

Ao deixar o esquadrão, Byakuya retornou para a mansão. Fez uma refeição frugal ao lado de Yoruichi, mas logo voltou para os seus aposentos, sentindo-se mais confortável com a solidão. Apanhou alguns papéis e tinta e pôs-se a encarar o branco inquietante do papel. Vou lhe provar, Renji, que sempre esteve na minha mais alta consideração, desde o começo. Molhou a caneta no tinteiro e começou a arranhar o papel:

.

_Primeiro dia:_

_Sempre estive consciente da sua existência. E desde o começo, devo-lhe gratidão. Esteve ao lado de Rukia durante todo o tempo em que ela esteve inalcançável para mim e sua irmã. Mas, graças a força que depositou em protegê-la, sobreviveram às hostilidades e selvageria de uma terra sem lei como os distritos do Rukongai._

_Também não me passou em branco o choque que lhe causei quando nossos caminhos se cruzaram pela primeira vez. Levei algo importante de você. Talvez aquilo de mais precioso que conhecera até então. Para isso não tenho desculpas. Mas sempre soube, Renji, de sua obstinação, do seu empenho em me superar, em arrancar de mim aquilo que lhe foi roubado. Não estive, durante todo esse tempo, ignorante aos boatos que corriam pela Seireitei. "O recém-formado na academia que jura derrotar Kuchiki Byakuya". Eu o observava, Renji. Desde esse tempo, sua existência já havia se tornado relevante para os meus olhos._

_E então nossos caminhos se encontraram mais uma vez. Admito, sua ambição, que muitas vezes poderia facilmente se confundir com atrevimento, me impressionava. Seria sensato mantê-lo por perto, sob o meu comando. Então o promovi. Nunca nutri sentimentos perversos em relação a você, tampouco inimizade. É homem justo, determinado, e, ouso dizer, o melhor no cargo de tenente de toda a história da Sexta Divisão._

_É irônico como pude, durante tanto tempo, confiar cegamente no homem que, pelas costas, jurava me derrotar. Talvez eu tenha sido imprudente de me deixar seduzir pelos seus cuidados e devoção. Mostrava-se corajoso e orgulhoso de estar ao meu lado, de acompanhar meus passos. Comecei a acreditar que seu riso fácil, sua vivacidade e bravura, de alguma forma, fossem finalmente sinais de progresso no conflito que alimentava contra mim — ainda que a discrepância de forças entre nós fosse um incômodo e um mancha no teu orgulho. De toda maneira, desde o começo, esperava que a promoção solucionasse parte dos rancores que tinha ao meu respeito. Trouxe Rukia e você para a minha vida, e não foi por acaso._

_Entretanto, não poderia dizer ao certo, se o que lhe traria mais satisfação seria estar mais próximo de Rukia, ou daquele arrogante nobre que chegara sem avisar, tomando-lhe a pessoa mais importante de sua vida até então. O que seria, afinal, Renji? Foi Rukia ou foi estar a um passo de cumprir sua promessa?_

_Mas, nunca imaginei... nunca poderia imaginar que o destino entrelaçaria nossas vidas daquela maneira. Em algum momento, durante todo o incidente da invasão ryoka e da condenação de Rukia, havia desistido, ou melhor, desacreditado, que houvesse, no futuro, qualquer chance conseguir seu perdão. Sei que o trai por arriscar a vida daquela que lhe é tão querida. Mas nunca, nunca, pude supor que os eventos trágicos de um dia como aquele, poderiam trazê-lo para mais perto de mim. Minha mente jamais alcançaria as possibilidades de aquele cenário se tornar o caminho que nos unisse, não como homens, não como capitão e subordinado, não como amigos, mas como amantes._

_Como foi que isso aconteceu, Renji? Como permitimos que acontecesse? E agora, depois de tudo que me mostrou, da vida que descobri ao seu lado, como ousa, como teve a coragem de me deixar? Não posso segui-lo, não! Não sem desonrá-lo pelo ato de extrema imprudência ao colocar-se na minha frente, como se devesse, como se eu tivesse lhe dado a maldita permissão. Não aprendeu ainda, Renji? Sou seu capitão! Me deve obediência! Como se atreve a erguer sua espada para proteger, se não tem consideração pela própria vida?!_

_Sinto o ódio e a dor lacerando meu peito quando evoco essas cenas na memória. Sequer consegui vingá-lo. Sequer tive a chance de colocar as mãos na criatura desdita e desgraçada que o arrancou de mim. Sei que não mereço teu perdão. Sei que lhe devo, embora não seja mais possível reparar essa dívida. Meu único consolo é seguir a vida que me resta, lamentando a cada noite o vazio em meus braços. Pois dentro desse vazio há a saudades da sua presença. Um lembrete de que o passado foi real._

_Que a minha dor possa honrá-lo onde quer que seu espírito esteja. Saiba que nada nem nenhuma riqueza que possuo, nem mesmo o amor que sinto, se comparam a uma chance de vida que tive ao seu lado_.

.

Byakuya pousou a pena no tinteiro. Foi impossível conter as lágrimas. Não havia como continuar. Suas mãos tremiam e sua mente havia sido tomada por uma torrente de sentimentos impossíveis de serem organizados e traduzidos para o papel. Mas havia feito o suficiente para o primeiro dia.

Não imaginava que expressar por escrito toda a angústia presa dentro de si pudesse lhe trazer tanto alívio, mesmo que não endereçasse aquelas memórias a um alguém em especial. O choro que queimava sua garganta lhe trouxe serenidade e seu coração agora batia com mais leveza. Se havia encontrado a solução perfeita, não era capaz de afirmar com certeza. Mas, definitivamente, haveria de tentar mais uma vez, no próximo dia.

* * *

x

* * *

**Notas finais**:

A música "Every Breath you Take", segundo as palavras do Sting, trata-se de um compulsivo controlador, um verdadeiro stalker obsessivo. Ele escreveu a música após sua experiência de divórcio, para tratar de temas como ciúmes excessivo e possessividade. Fonte: wiki/Every_Breath_You_Take

O público em geral acatou o lado romântico da letra. E foi essa a interpretação que tentei usar para a fic. Inicialmente o plano era realmente fazer um plot stalker, mas daí me apeguei mais à ideia de usar a morte para celebrar a vida de alguém querido. Apesar da fic ter ficado triste, mas, acredito que o valor da vida só se mostra a partir desses contrastes, né?  
E gostei como a relação entre o Byakuya e o Renji me possibilitou ser bastante fiel à letra da música, no sentido romântico. Byakuya escrevendo sobre como sempre esteve acompanhando e observando o Renji, seus passos, evoluções, e no fim, o quanto sente a falta dele...

\- Sempre vale desabafar: como odeio a formatação e organização textual desse site. É mais que um desserviço, é uma tristeza.


End file.
